The Joys of Camping
by TWIMC
Summary: The De Santas are on a camping holiday, but Amanda isn't pleased. Lucky for her, she runs into another not so happy camper, who's also not pleased. Maybe they can please each other. (Smut, cheating wife)


Summary: The De Santas are on a camping holiday, but Amanda isn't pleased. Lucky for her, she runs into another not so happy camper, who's also not pleased. Maybe they can please each other. (Smut, cheating wife)

* * *

Amanda De Santa was not happy. I mean, how could she be? She was only stuck in the Paleto Forest with her husband Michael, who she thought was an ass, and her two two bitchy children, Jimmy and Tracy. The three of them wouldn't shut the fuck up. Always arguing about God knows what this time. At one point, she had been a part of the arguments herself, but the summer sun wore her down, so she just kept quiet. She was glad the mosquitoes had yet to find her, considering she was only wearing a tight red tank top and blue high cut shorts. Then Michael finally shut everyone up, loudly announcing that they were all going for a walk. Amanda immediately protested. She was far too tired to walk. Luckily, Michael excused her, drawing loud protests from the others. But eventually, they left, and Amanda decided to lie down in the tent and use her phone. After a while, the sound of footsteps drew her attention. It was a man cursing to himself.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you, madam." He apologized.

"No. It's fine." Amanda responded as she sat up, her tone suddenly becoming much more upbeat. She was quick to notice his impressive height, and his even more impressive muscles, chiseled jaw, and short brunette hair. She liked what she saw. "What brings you here, stranger?" She asked, subtly moving her arms into a position where they pushed her breasts together.

"Oh, nothing." The man responded, noticing her change in position. "It's just that my wife dragged me out here for a camping holiday, and I fucking hate camping." The man replied.

Amanda gasped. "Really? My husband dragged me out here for the same reason."

"No shit." He said.

Then Amanda got the greatest idea. The forest is a big place, and Michael and the kids were probably bitching at each other at the top of their lungs. As long as they didn't take too long and weren't too loud. Yes, maybe she could take advantage of this situation to simultaneously get back at Michael for dragging her out here and finally start enjoying herself on this trip.

She got up and shook his hand with a smile. "I'm Amanda."

"I'm Tim." He shook back.

That talked for a little bit. About how Amanda fucking hated her marriage. How Tim felt her and his wife were growing distant. Then Amanda popped the question.

"Have you ever thought about cheating?" She asked.

Tim was taken aback by this. "Huh?" He asked, wondering if he meant with her.

"You heard me." Amanda responded while putting her hands on her hips and adopting a flirtatious look on her face, confirming his suspicion.

"Well," he stuttered a bit. "I have been thinking about it lately."

Amanda took this opportunity. "You need some help?"

"Out here?" He asked, simultaneously surprised and aroused.

"Yeah." Amanda responded with a sexy smirk. "Come on. The forest is a big place."

Tim returned her smirk and decided to play along. "Prove it." He simply demanded.

Oh. So that's how he wanted to play it?

Amanda threw off her sandals, then got to work bending over and slowly removing her shorts and panties at the same time, moving her leg forward and backwards to accentuate her magnificent ass. She then bent over a nearby tree, showing off her naked rear to the man in front of her.

Tim simply stood there with mouth agape. He really couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. "You have amazing hips." He simply said.

Amanda smirked once more. "So I've been told." She decided to push him further but giving her ass a good smack. She noticed the bulge emerging in his pants, and decided to take it even further. Feeling how wet she was, her hand made its way down to her pussy and started rubbing.

At this point, Tim's cock was aching. When Amanda stuck a single finger in her pussy was when he decided he couldn't take anymore. He took off his tank top and got on his knees and began eating her out. She moaned loudly as she pressed herself further onto his face. He gave her a firm smack on the ass, causing her to moan even louder. His tongue was quick in mapping every last crevice of her pussy.

Amanda was anamored. This guy was eating her pussy and smacking her ass just a few short feet from her husband, not to mention her son and daughter. To her, that was super hot. This was hardly her first time cheating on Michael. In fact she does it quite often. But this was a whole new experience. One she would definitely try to recapture in future.

After a few more licks and smacks, she'd reached her limit, and came all over Tim's face. He greedily lapped up every drop he could.

They took a short break for Amanda to come down from her orgasm while Tim wiped Amanda's cum of his face.

After a minute, Amanda picked up their discarded garments and brought him into the tent. Amanda took a quick look around, then got in. She zipped up the tent behind her, just in case. She knew she was on a tight time limit, so she had to make this quick, but not too quick.

She immediately got on her knees, feeling up his erection. Wasting no time, she yanked his bottoms down, revealing to her his cock. Her jaw dropped as took in all 11 inches of his glory. Tim couldn't help but feel proud of himself. Puberty was good to him.

Immediately, she took it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down slowly at first. She loved the way it felt in her mouth, how warm it was. Tim's head drew back has a throaty moan escaped his mouth. It was Amanda's turn to feel proud. She did have a lot of practice, after all. She gradually quickened her pace, causing Tim to bury his fingers in her long black hair and begin thrusting. This caused Amanda to start gagging, so she began deepthroating him. Eventually, she released him, watching his cock fling about the place covered in her saliva. She proceeded to remove her shirt and bra, revealing her massive round augmented breasts. He immediately stuck his cock between them.

"Ooh, a titfuck." Exclaimed Amanda. "I haven't done one of these in a while."

She pressed her massive mounds onto it, slowly moving them up and down. He moaned louder and louder, so she moved faster and faster. Pretty soon, he started thrusting once more. As she quickened, she moved her head down and opened her mouth, licking the head as it came up. In response, he started thrusting faster. When she took the entire thing in her mouth, that's all it took. Tim released a load of thick ropes of cum down her throat.

After another quick break, Amanda got down on her hands and knees and pressed her ass to his cock.

"I think you know what time it is." She said in a deep, sexy voice.

When he decided it was hard enough, Tim excitedly rubbed his cock on her pussy, teasing her.

She wiggled her hips against him, telling him exactly what she wanted, and he finally entered her full force. Amanda let out her loudest moan yet, feeling every inch of him as he fucked her. Tim bent down and grabbed her tits and pinching her nipples, turning them both on even further. He started by slowly pulling out all the way to the tip, then forcefully shoved it balls deep inside of her. He continued in this way, slowly picking up the pace and driving Amanda insane. She started moving against him, and he rewarded her by smacking her ass yet again, drawing even louder moans from her.

Amanda just couldn't help it. She loved being spanked.

As they continued, they both felt their climaxes build up inside them. So Tim rammed Amanda as hard as he could, releasing his cum deep inside of her while simultaneously giving her the hardest smack he could and triggering her orgasm. They both let out loud screams of pleasure as they came down from their orgasms. As Tim pulled out of her, she clenched herself shut, trying to keep any semen from spilling out and leaving any unwanted evidence.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Tim, while panting.

"Yeah." Amanda simply said, also panting. "We should do this again sometime." She said.

Tim simply responded with "Hell yeah. You should give me your number."

After getting dressed and exchanging numbers, Tim set off. Amanda, fully aware of the sweat and other fluids all over her, decided to text Michael, telling him she was gonna take a shower. When he responded with an 'Ok, sounds good.', she was relieved that he hadn't heard them. So she grabbed some replacement clothes, checked for any unwanted stains, then thought up a lie about her ruined clothes, which she was gonna throw away, having been stolen. As she walked down the trail to the communal showers, she started thinking herself. It was only Friday, and she was gonna be there for the whole weekend. Maybe she'd run into Tim tomorrow. Or maybe somebody else. After all, the forest is a big place.

"Maybe camping isn't so bad after all." She said to herself, smiling. "I should do this more often."


End file.
